Card Lores:Officer Cadet Dragon, Raging Kaiser
''i'' season 2 A few weeks after the defeat of Deep Thought, this thunder dragon was discovered on a shore by the members of Ayanami. He is amnesiac, not even remembering his name. Blizzard offered him a place to stay, but when he heard that her group was part of an armed force, he requested that he join immediately. During combat tests, the dragon was found to have combat skills on-par with the greatest dragon generals of the Empire, and as a result of this, he rose through the ranks. However, he is still a comparatively low-ranked officer cadet, as the admiral Dragonic Waterfall was insistent that rank is not just about strength. In that way, he is similar to Dragonic Overlord, who is similarly low-ranked despite his combat skills. Due to the dragon's raging lightning attacks and air of authority despite his rank, the nameless dragon adopted the name "Raging Kaiser." Incidentally, the only thing Raging Kaiser remembers other than his combat skills was the fact that he had a close friend of some sort long ago. He holds an immense amount of guilty feelings concerning this friend, although he does not know why. ''i'' season 3 He is the amnesiac from the main timeline, having been carried on the streams of spacetime from the original timeline to [[Cray i|Cray i'']] after his presumed death as . As someone born in the Dragon Empire, Vermillion, like everyone else, followed the example of , and made it his ambition to become as powerful as him. He succeeded, becoming the commander of and reaching a level of power rivaling that of Dragonic Overlord. As others would look up to Vermillion as a symbol of power, Vermillion was put on a pedestal, and he had no friends... until he befriended with , the only person to ever treat him as something of an equal, a person rather than a distant hero. Due to the fact that the Empire's attention was largely focused on Overlord, as well as his genuine friendship with Crimson, Vermillion did not become as heartless or cold as the Overlord. Regardless, when Vermillion was given the same chance as the Overlord to destroy his own body to fight against a and a for the glory of the Empire, he took it. Neither Overlord nor Vermillion really had any business fighting against the holy nation during these wars. The war between and was a civil war, and as the Empire was allied with neither side, it had no reason to waste its manpower on it. Similarly, the was fought by and against and , who sealed the Three Heroes, so there was no reason for Vermillion to fight against Ezel other than to say that he had a rival to fight against. Both times, the Empire fought to prove its military might, as if they were insecure and compensating for something, throwing away thousands of lives and endangering thousands more out of a stubborn and immature sense of pride. Vermillion subconsciously realized that he had drank the Blood of the First Dragon Emperor, fought against Ezel, and thrown away his life and his friendship with Crimson for ''no reason at all. Vermillion realized that he had taken Crimson's friendship for granted, that he had traded happiness and friendship for transient and meaningless glory. As a result, when his body and mind resurfaced in Cray i'', even though he was rendered amnesiac by crossing timelines, his immense guilt over abandoning Crimson was the strongest thing on his mind, even though he did not remember why he was guilty in the first place. Being taken in by Ayanami, an organization of people that genuinely cared about others, was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. As he fought with them side-by-side, he began to slowly regain his memories, and his memories of friendship with Crimson were stronger than the memories of fighting for the Empire's glory. Raging Kaiser eventually began to learn to value others, and towards the end of the Jishin civil war, he awakened his full memories as Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Hazur eventually relayed to Vermillion about how he was missing, presumed dead, from the main Cray for centuries, and that to the present day, Crimson was still sending scouts to look for him. Vermillion felt unbelievably awful about this, and wanted nothing more than to reunite with his best friend, even though he could not enter the main timeline due to being presumed dead. However, there may come a time where the main timeline might cross over with Cray ''i, and perhaps, they may see each other once again. Category:Lores